My place
by Flames to Dust
Summary: No todos los lugares son iguales...y no siempre tienen que terminar ahí.


**My Place**

Los gritos de Luffy resonaban en la cabeza de cada uno de los Mugiwara, A pesar de que querían mantenerse al margen de algunos de sus desvaríos había algunas veces en las que no podían hacer nada para conseguirlo.

Este era uno de esos momentos en que Luffy los intentaba arrastrar consigo y por eso mismo debía ser ahora cuando se tenían que comportar con firmeza y seguridad para permanecer en un segundo plano…aunque, la verdad era que podía resultar de lo más difícil de hacer que de decir…

"**¡¡¡JODER LUFFY, QUIERES CALLARTE DE UNA VEZ!?!**"

Los gritos de Nami lograron romper la letanía que había repetido Luffy una y otra vez desde los últimos ¾ de hora. Por supuesto cualquier victoria siempre llegaba acompañada de su pequeña, no en este caso pues con Luffy todo venía siempre en tamaño exageradamente grande, cuota de derrota y tragedia.

Luffy entró lloroso en la cocina en donde se encontraba Nami enfrascada con varios mapas para controlar el rumbo que estaban siguiendo desde que abandonaron el país. Por supuesto que no se encontraba sola pues de ninguna manera podría dejarla Sanji, a no ser que fuera la propia Nami quien le sacara a golpes de allí.

"…pero **no** es justo, sabe que es **mi** lugar favorito y que siempre acabo por sentarme en él, entonces, ¿por qué me lo ha robado?"

Aunque el ánimo de Luffy no cambió, si lo hizo su actitud al ver que Sanji le había preparado unos cuantos takoyaky especialmente para ella. Dejando de dar vueltas alrededor de la mesa cogió la silla más cercana al plato de meshi dispuesto a ahogar sus penas con ella, eso si Nami lo permitía.

"Siempre estás allí sentado, no creo que por un momento en que no lo estés se vaya a acabar el mundo, Luffy." Le dijo Sanji mientras limpiaba la cocina.

_'Un buen kukku siempre mantiene limpio su lugar de trabajo.'_

"¡¡DE ESO NADA!!" le espetó Luffy todo serio, aunque pronto su fuerza se diluyó al ver como Nami se comía una de aquellas, a la vista y al olfato en un principio, deliciosas takoyaky. "Ya conoces como es Zoro. Lo más seguro es que ya no pueda recuperarlo hasta la noche…si tengo suerte."

Sabiendo que eso era totalmente cierto, Nami no podía evitar sentirse algo identificada con Luffy, aunque solamente por las caras largas que ponía y no por…por otra cosa. Aunque si lo que buscaba era que cesasen por completo sus gritos debería hacer algo para lograr que Zoro se moviera.

"Está bien te voy a ay-"

Nami sintió como perdía el color de su rostro al ver lo que había hecho, de manera involuntaria pero, a ver quién es el guapo que se lo dice a Nami a la cara cuando se cabrea, con sus mapas. **Si**, aparte de los mapas de navegación también tenía uno de los dibujados por ella.

En un intento por coger una de aquellas deliciosas takoyaky, que no habría pasado nada si solamente hubiera intentado coger una y no un par de ellas usando dos dedos, se le cayó sobre los mapas y rodando lentamente hacia Nami los fue cruzando dejando tras de si un surco de salsa.

"¡¡Ups!!" se disculpó Luffy.

Mientras se comía el takoyaky que había logrado retener en sus dedos recogió el segundo del regazo de una, momentáneamente, petrificada Nami.

"¡¡ERES UN ANIMAL, LUFFY!!" le gritó Sanji mientras le zarandeaba del cuello. "¡¡NO SÓLO HAS ESTROPEADO LOS MAPAS DE Nami-swan SI NO QUÉ TAMBIÉN LE MANCHASTE SU ROP-"

Una luz se le encendió en la cabeza de Sanji que soltando a Luffy, que aprovechó para conseguir más takoyaky, se dirigió con un trapo húmedo hacia Nami dispuesto a 'ayudarla' con su problema.

"No te preocupes Nami-swan, que yo te limpiaré esa horrible mancha de tu regaz-"

Un directo lo mandó contra la pared enviándolo al dulce país de los sueños mientras agarró a Luffy y lo sacó de la cocina lanzándolo por los aires hacia la proa del Merry.

"**¡¡¡SI TE VUELVO A VER POR AQUÍ ANTES DE LA HORA DE LA GOHAN TE ATO AL ANCLA DURANTE EL RESTO DE LA TRAVESÍA!!!**" le amenazó, seriamente, Nami antes de cerrar la puerta tan violentamente que por muy poco no la arrancó de los goznes.

Chopper que estaba sentado con la espalda apoyada en el palo mayor empezó a dar gritos al oír los gritos de Nami y ver a Luffy volando hasta que se estrelló contra el mascarón, rebotar y caer a cubierta rodando hasta donde se encontraba él.

Todo el susto se le pasó al ver que Luffy no estaba herido, y ni siquiera parecía estar enfadado con Nami. Aunque eso no quería decir que no lo estuviera con otra persona.

"¡¡ZOROOO!!"

Los gritos de Luffy volvieron a asustar al pobre de Chopper que corrió a refugiarse en la popa, lo más lejos posible del posible peligro. Podía haber escalado hasta el puesto de vigía pero en esos momentos estaba ocupado por un Usopp que, parecía ser, decidió que lo mejor sería mantenerse al margen mientras aprovechaba la tranquilidad de aquel sitio para fabricar más munición.

Cuando Chopper llegó a la popa no pudo evitar chocar con la última incorporación a los Mugiwara cayendo hacia atrás por la fuerza del golpe. A pesar de todo, e incluso por encima de los gritos que estaba pegando Luffy, que de seguro despertarían a los muertos, pudo escuchar aquella novedosa pero cálida voz preguntándole si se encontraba bien. Por supuesto que no tardó mucho tiempo en volver a escaparse para esconderse 'detrás' de los mandarinos de Nami.

La sonrisa que podía ver en su rostro ponía aún más nervioso al pequeño Mugiwara pero no se atrevió a dejar la seguridad de los mandarinos hasta que se encontró en la cubierta. Una vez lejos de él pudo relajarse y acabó tirado sobre la cubierta sin fuerzas para mantenerse en pie.

"¡¡ZORO!!" Siguió gritándole Luffy sin detenerse para respirar. "¡¡ESE ES MI SITIO!!"

Sus pasos ocultos por las voces de Luffy lograron que se acercase sin que se pudiera dar cuenta de su presencia y solamente cuando le habló fue como si de pronto se hiciera de carne y hueso y el resto del mundo pudiera ser consciente de su existencia.

"¿Algún problema, senchou-san?"

Al escuchar su voz Luffy se volvió hacia ella y señalando a su nakama dormido siguió gritando las miserias que llenaban actualmente su mundo.

"ES ZORO, ROBIN. ¡¡ME HA QUITADO MI SITIO Y NI SIQUIERA ME LO PREGUNTÓ PARA QUE LE PUDIERA DECIR QUE NO!!" de la misma manera en que de pronto estaba gritando su modo cambió en un instante al de lastimero e infantil. "Ya llevo…no sé…" Luffy hizo un esfuerzo en pensar el tiempo que logró divertir a Robin. "…creo que diez minutos sin poder subirme a Merry…y Zoro está tan dormido que seguro que hasta mañana no se va a despertar."

La atención de Robin y, más en concreto, su mirada se centró en aquel kenkaku de pelo verde y gesto serio. Desde que había decidido que lo mejor para ella era hacer que Luffy le permitiera formar parte de los Mugiwara ya había planeado cada movimiento sobre cada uno de sus nuevos nakama para ganarse tanto su confianza como su palabra. Pero eso no era completamente cierto pues desde que había conocido a los Mugiwara sus pensamientos respecto al kaizoku-kari no terminaban de igualarse al resto del ellos. Todas las ideas que se le podían ocurrir para lograr atraerle a su lado nunca terminaban de la misma manera, pues siempre terminaba viéndose arrastrada hacia Zoro de una manera demasiado personal…demasiado íntima…

De una manera en que nunca se había acercado a nadie en su vida. Y todo ¿por qué?…¿por quién?…¿únicamente por un extraño desconocido?

_'…o por la persona más importante de tu vida, Robin.'_

"¿Quieres qué te ayude, senchou-san?" le preguntó con amabilidad Robin y sin perder aquella sonrisa que parecía llevar siempre en su rostro.

El rostro de Luffy se iluminó cegadoramente que incluso el Sol tuvo que ocultarse tras unas nubes, avergonzado por aquella derrota.

"¡¿¡EN SERIO PUEDES AYUDARME, ROBIN!?!" la sonrisa feliz de Luffy le resultaba confusa a Robin por ser ella la culpable de su existencia.

_'¿Cuándo fue la anterior vez en que hiciste sonreír a alguien?'_

"No hay ningún problema, senchou-san."

Luffy miraba expectantemente a ver que era lo que tenía planeado pero con el paso de los segundos nada parecía cambiar en la cubierta pues Robin simplemente se había quedado allí de pie mirando al kenkaku dormido sobre la cabeza de Merry.

La mirada de Luffy pasaba de su dormido nakama a Robin para regresar de nuevo a Zoro que seguía durmiendo tan tranquilo como lo había estado haciendo desde que le encontró hacía ya…¿qué?...¿una vida?

"¿Robin?" la voz de Luffy, expectante y algo extrañada, era la de alguien que daba casi por perdida la situación.

Robin ya no escuchaba las palabras de Luffy inmersa en entrar en el interior de Zoro. Sus ojos azules habían memorizado cada centímetro del kenkaku y ahora podía crear imágenes suyas y no parar de darle vueltas a sus acciones a como debería comportarse con él. Lo que debería hacer con él.

_'…sé que puedes escucharme, kenshi-san…'_

De pronto Zoro sentía como una enorme presión intentara aplastarle…no sabía realmente de qué podía tratarse pero si que estaba sobre él. Rodeándole…Impidiéndole cualquier posibilidad de escape…Su cabeza le urgía que saliera corriendo de allí usando cualquier método a su alcance pero el baka de su corazón tiraba de él en dirección contraria.

Luffy se encontraba acuclillado con cara resignada pues no veía que Robin estuviera haciendo algo para ayudarle a recuperar su sitio preferido. La mirada del profundo celeste que poseía Robin seguía fija en Zoro pero ni una palabra salía de sus labios…algo que Luffy no entendía pues, ¿cómo pretendía despertar a Zoro, lograr que dejase su sitio si no decía nada para hacerlo?

"¡¡JODER!!" soltó Zoro de pronto sentándose. "¡¡ASÍ NO HAY QUIEN PUEDA DORMIR EN PAZ!!" protestó bajándose de la cabeza de Merry.

A pesar de no entender nada de lo que había pasado Luffy no perdió el tiempo en lanzarse sobre su lugar favorito de todo el Going no Merry. El mascarón de proa.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha" reía feliz Luffy. "Arigatou, Robin."

Ella le respondió con su eterna sonrisa. Pero cuando Zoro pasó a su lado sus ojos buscaron los suyos, sus labios los de él…y su sonrisa cambió a una que Zoro conocía muy bien tras haber sido el único que la presenció.

Sin decir ni una palabra abrió la trampilla de cubierta y bajó al camarote de los chicos para ver si allí conseguía que nadie le fuera a molestar. Por supuesto que puso voz a estos pensamientos usando su más amenazadora voz.

"¡¡QUÉ NADIE ME MOLESTE!!"

El pobre Chopper, que se había asomado al oír reír a Luffy trepó hasta el puesto de vigía donde se escondía Usopp…Ya que alguien que está agachado sin echar ni un solo vistazo al horizonte, no podía decirse que estuviera vigilando.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Más tarde Nami salió de su enclaustramiento para estirar un poco las piernas, y de paso el resto de su cuerpo. Y para su sorpresa se encontró a Luffy disfrutando de la vista del mar subido en su sitio preferido.

"¿Así qué finalmente lograste recuperarlo?" le preguntó Nami pasando al lado de Usopp y Chopper que pescaban como si no existieran problemas en el mundo. "Ya te dije que al final…¡¿¡PERO QUIÉN COJONES ESTÁ EN EL PUESTO DE VIGÍA SI TODOS ESTÁIS AQUÍ ABAJO!?!" el abrupto cambio de tema asustó a sus dos nakama que volvieron a toda prisa a sus puesto.

"Shishishishishi." Luffy se había vuelto hacia Nami cuando la escuchó hablar y pudo ver como sus nakama huían asustados de la pelirroja.

"No sé de que te ríes, no tiene ninguna gracia." Se quejó Nami arrancándole más sonrisas a Luffy.

"Pues yo creo que fue divertido." Luffy se estiró, no literalmente, mientras soltaba un bostezo al recordar la pregunta de Nami. "Más bien fue gracias a Robin, o eso creo, que pudo recuperar mi lugar."

Aquello captó la atención de Nami.

"¿Cómo que crees? O estás seguro o no lo estás, Luffy."

Sin bajarse de su lugar, Luffy adoptó una postura conspiratoria que atrajo a Nami cerca de él.

"Es que Robin simplemente se quedó ahí de pie mirando hacia Zoro hasta que de pronto se despertó cabreado y se largó a dormir al camarote mientras se quejaba que así no podía dormir." le explicó todo Luffy.

"¿Así?" Luffy le asintió. Entonces Nami se fijó que no había rastro de Robin a la vista. "¿Y Robin?"

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle si se encontraba en la popa, Luffy le explicó que había bajado a su camarote para descansar.

_'Que raro.'_

"Tal vez aún no está recuperada del todo de la herida que le hizo el Cocodrilo." Le dijo Luffy encogiéndose de hombros.

"Pues será mejor que le avise que Sanji está a punto de servir la gohan."

Solamente fue nombrar la meshi para que Luffy abandonara sin un segundo pensamiento su asiento en Merry corriendo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro…

_'…y un agujero en el estómago.'_

Nami se dirigió al almacén donde estaba la trampilla que llevaba al camarote que ahora compartía con Robin, pero cuando descendió la escalera se lo encontró, para su sorpresa, totalmente vacío.

"…pero, ¿qué coño?"

Nami ya estaba planeando con que torturas le iba a castigar a Luffy por haberle dado una información incorrecta, con casi un ciento por ciento de usar la meshi de su gohan como munición de tortura, cuando decidió ser una buena nakama y avisar a Zoro.

"Para que luego vaya llamándome bruja, el marimo este."

Cuando iba a abrir la compuerta que conectaba ambos camarotes pudo escuchar un ligero murmullo proveniente del otro camarote. Algo que sonaba como…

_'¡¡HAY QUE JODERSE…!! bueno, precisamente eso __**no**__…¡¿¡EL TÍO SE LA ESTÁ MACHACANDO!?!'_

Si aquella idea la hizo detenerse en seco y olvidarse de decirle nada a Zoro, pronto se desvaneció de su mente cuando no pudo evitar pensar en…espiar un poquito…

_'…sólo para ver…no creo que haga daño una miradita…'_

Con sumo cuidado se acercó a la compuerta y, con todo el cuidado que iba a necesitar para el resto de su vida, la abrió lo necesario para echar un vistazo al interior del camarote.

Nami se quedó sin palabras…pero no sin pensamientos.

_'No sé lo que estaría haciéndole entonces si se fiara de Robin.'_

Ante sus asombrados ojos podía ver como dos, _'__**¡¡COMPLETAMENTE DESNUDOS!!**__'_, Zoro y Robin estaban dando rienda a una pasión incontrolable que estaba logrando poner a su cuerpo tan al rojo vivo como el de aquello dos.

"¿Sigue durmiendo?" le preguntó Luffy apareciendo de pronto a espaldas de Nami, logrando de paso casi producirle un infarto.

Cerrando la compuerta, y rezando por que no hubieran hecho el suficiente ruido para que aquellos dos se dieran cuenta de que estaban siendo observados, Nami se volvió hacia Luffy para encontrárselo con un trozo de niku a punto de ser totalmente devorado.

"¿…cómo se te ocurre aparecer sin hacer ruido, baka…?" le siseó Nami mientras acortó la distancia deteniéndose a un palmo de Luffy. "¡…por poco haces que me pillen…!"

"¿Quién?" el rostro interrogante de Luffy indicando que no sabía de lo que le estaba hablando.

Nami no sabía si debía decirle lo que había visto, lo que pasaba en el camarote de al lado…pero solamente fue pensar en ello que sintió como se empezaba a acalorar irremediablemente.

_'¡¡Joder para esos dos!!'_ la mente de Nami iba a un millón de revoluciones. _'Así que…¡¡es la enemiga, es la enemiga!!'_ se burlaba de Zoro para si misma. _'…pero eso no les ha impedido hacer lo que sentían…'_

Luffy se fijó en la extraña mirada que le estaba dando Nami y cuando estaba pensando que tal vez lo mejor sería regresar a la cocina, Nami le quitó lo que le quedaba de su niku y se lo comió de un bocado.

Aquello fue tan inesperado que Luffy no supo reaccionar a tiempo antes de que Nami aprovechara su instante de confusión para agarrarle y atraerle hacia ella.

Cualquier tipo de protesta fue cortada por los labios de Nami cuando le cubrió los de Luffy en un apasionado y delicioso beso que no tardó en ser correspondido…aunque una duda se le atravesó a Nami. Una duda que le pediría, más tarde, a Luffy que se la aclarase.

_'Me besa por mí o por el sabor de niku en mis labios.'_

**¿**Finalmente? **THE** **FINAL**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sin glosario…creo que aquí no es muy necesario… ;D

Pequeños one-shots de vacaciones. Disfrútenlos mientras intento dar forma a los capítulos de mis fics. T.T La verdad, (¿qué si no?O.O) es que llevo cierto retraso con cierto fic y seguirá así, lamentablemente, un tiempo más. Pero sigo trabajando en ellos y cuando termine de colocar el último punto será subido al momento.

Pido paciencia…lo sé, últimamente no se prodiga mucho pero… U.U

Y una vez más FELICES FIESTAS y un BUEN AÑO NUEVO…2009!! ^^


End file.
